Letters to Godfather
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: Sirius Black was the first to know. A little temporary ChoxHarry, but mainly HarryxGinny.
1. Year One

**Response to the challenge made by Nataleia. I love you, girl.**

**Summary: After all those years, Sirius Black was the first to know. HarryxGinny and a little HarryxCho (I'm sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Harry Potter.**

**NOTE: Even though Harry didn't know about Sirius until fourth year, he scratch out 'dear journal' and wrote 'dear Sirius' for all the letters he wrote during first, second and third years.**

**Just clearing that up.**

It was that time of year again. Harry Potter was being confined to the attic on order to sort out 'his junk'. According to the missus, he had acquired too much of it along the years. His response to that insult had always been that after twenty five years of marriage with Ginny Weasley, things like that tend to happen. This usually got him either a one way trip to the couch for the night, or less of a dinner then is healthy.

So, in order for Harry to skip punishment altogether, he just decided to comply with what his wife had to say. It didn't matter much anyway, he only did about five boxes every year yet it made Ginny be quiet for another three hundred and sixty five days. As long as Harry came back with at least one box of junk each year, she was happy.

But what Harry had neglected to tell her was that most of the time it was her stuff in the box.

This year Harry had decided to tackle the upper left corner of his attic. He was well prepared to spend most of his day up there, so he brought along a snack and a nice old rocking chair that his brother- in- law Ron made for him quite some years ago.

The first box he brought up was very unfamiliar. Frowning, he brushed off the dust on the top and opened it. A melancholy smile was brought to his lips as he gazed down at the crumpled up letters in his hands. They were yellowed with age, with some holes missing here and there, but for the most part they were intact.

From his very first year at Hogwarts Harry had always written to the uncle he always wished he had. He had written letters to this invisible uncle up to the end of third year, of which he started addressing his letters to Sirius. Even after his godfather had died he wanted to keep up the tradition of sending his godfather letters to let him know what he was up to. It was really his delight when after rummaging through Sirius things during the beginning of his seventh year when he found the letters.

Harry had been so excited to have a godfather that he scratched out the person to whom he was addressing during the summer between third and fourth year and added the name 'Sirius' to all his letters from first, second and third year. So even though he didn't know about him until he was thirteen, it always seemed as though he was writing to Sirius.

He relaxed into his chair and prepared himself to be bombarded by memories.

_Dear Journal,__ Dear Sirius,_

_My aunt and uncle are hiding something from me. I could always tell when they were being extra sneaky. But now they won't even let me read a letter addressed to me! I have never received one letter in my entire existence and they want to take it away from me. It's simply unfair. It's like they go out of their way to make me unhappy._

_Bugger they annoy me. I know I'm different! What boy can change his teacher's hair to blue and not be? It would just be nice to have a birthday present, or even hear a thank you every once and a while._

_I wish I had someone to talk to. It gets really lonely in a cupboard under some stairs. You know you're a loony when you begin to name the spiders that live in your bedroom. I just wish that I could get away from all of this and go someplace where I belong. A place where everyone has lighting shaped scars on their heads and can turn their teacher's hair blue._

_I just really want to know what's in that envelope._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal, __Dear Sirius,_

_I thought I was insane for a moment but it turns out that Hagrid is actually real! Uncle Vernon was really scared of what was in that letter so he took us far away, then this giant named Hagrid followed us! He gave me what was in the letter and told me I was a wizard! That certainly explains a lot. He kept on talking to me like I was important or something._

_Then the next day he took me to this magical place called Diagon Alley where I can buy all this neat wizard equipment for Hogwarts, the magic school. I swear to you, I'm not crazy! It's all real. I promise that someday I'll wake up in the cupboard with Dudley banging on my ceiling, but for now I'm perfectly happy to live this life until I wake up._

_He tells me that my parents were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort. He was feared all across the country because he killed loads of people, but after he killed my parents for some reason he couldn't kill me. So the curse rebounded onto himself and destroyed him. Most of the wizard world likes to think that he's gone for good but Hagrid seems to think that he's still out there somewhere._

_This gets me really on edge. What if he comes back to look for me? How will I defend myself?_

_Hagrid says that I am to go on a train to the school tomorrow, honestly I can't wait!_

_Harry._

_Dear journal, __Dear Sirius,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! That's where the brave dwell, or something. I hear it's the best House to be in. The hat wanted me to be in Slytherin but I said no. That toad Malfoy is in Slytherin and I don't think I could stand that brute for seven years._

_I made a friend. His name is Ron Weasley and he doesn't seem too intimidated about my newfound celebrity status anymore. After we started talking we seem to have a lot in common. I can't believe I actually made a friend the first day of term. Ron has five other brothers and one sister. His twin brothers are really funny, and his older brother Percy is a tad annoying. I also met his sister Ginny briefly, and she seemed nice enough if not a little shell shocked._

_My teachers for the most part are all right, but there's this Snape character that's absolutely horrid. I swear he's out to get me. And there's this girl called Hermione Granger, and she's worse than twelve teachers in one room._

_I hear that flying practice should be fun, Ron says he's really good at it._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal__, Dear Sirius,_

_So much has happened since I last wrote. I'm on the Quidditch team now as a seeker. My dad was a seeker too! And during Halloween I battled a mountain troll. They're really stupid but aggressive. We were trying to save that Hermione Granger. We're friends now. She actually tends to come in handy when you don't have your homework done on time, sometimes she sneaks Ron and I notes underneath the table. Snape almost caught her a couple of times._

_And we also saw a three headed dog! Snape looks like he's seen it too, the way he was limping after Halloween. I swear he let the troll in. He's been really dodgy lately and I'd like to know why. Another thing I'd like to know is why he hates me so much!_

_There must be a reason. I can't be that unlikeable._

_Oh bugger now I sound like Malfoy._

_Anyway, Christmas was delightful. I actually got presents this year from Ron's mum and from Professor Dumbledore! He's such a nice man. It was an invisibility cloak that I can use to sneak around the castle at night! Speaking of which, while I was trying to find out more information on an alchemist called Nicolas Flamel, I found an interesting mirror. It showed me my parents. I stopped going to it only when Dumbledore warned me not to get too attached to dreams because it can distract from reality. I wish it weren't true. I did like looking at my family._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal, __Dear Sirius,_

_What an adventure! I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or not… well, Hermione, Ron and I decided to find out for ourselves what was behind that trap door that the three headed dog, Fluffy, was guarding. As it turns out it led to a bunch of tests to prove your worth and move on. It was intended for a very dark wizard, a dark wizard that I was sure was Snape._

_But after it all, it turns out that it was Professor Quirrell. He let Voldemort attach himself to his soul and they tried to use me get to the stone. That's all they wanted, and tried to get me to join them by tempting me with my parents. I knew right then that he was truly evil because he killed them, and there was no way he could make them return._

_When I touched Quirrell he crumpled up into ashes and Voldemort was gone. I know he'll be back, but for now I'd hate to think I killed someone. I'm only eleven! Dumbledore says it was because he couldn't stand the love that runs through my veins or something._

_Ron and Hermione were so brave. I can't believe that my first year at Hogwarts is already almost over. I've had so many adventures, made so many new friends, learned so much._

_I only can hope that the rest of my years at Hogwarts will be just as amazing, without running into any more crazy psychopathic dark wizards set out to kill me._

_The worst part is that I know that he'll be back. Voldemort. He'll be back, and wanting revenge. Let's hope I can learn more to protect myself in these next few years. And I'll always have Dumbledore and my friends at my side._

_I can honestly say I can't wait to get back to Privet Drive. Then I can pretend to practice my new spells on Dudley._

_Harry._

Harry leaned back in his rocking chair, slowly thinking to himself. He remembered a time when he was not such a cynic, such a martyr. He remembered when his hair was jet black and smooth, when his scar hurt on a daily basis and when he was scrawny and could see his ribs. He remembered a time before Voldemort was everything, and his fists clenched at all the lives that that bloody bastard ruined.

"Harry, dear are you hungry?" Harry rolled his eyes. Just this morning Ginny was mad because he hadn't done any chores all day and now that he was she was an angel. He turned around to see his slowly aging wife climb up the steps. "You know, in another fifteen years we won't even be able to climb those steps," she remarked sadly.

"You won't, but I certainly will," Harry teased softly. "And I took a sandwich up with me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You can cook?"

Harry pretended to be indignant. "Can I ever. This is a deluxe peanut butter and jam sandwich."

Ginny smiled and made her way over to him. "What are you reading?"

"My old school letters that I wrote to Sirius," he held up the stack that said 'year one' on them.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You didn't know Sirius in year one of Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "No I didn't but I added his name in once I did." He got up from his chair and offered it to Ginny, who sat, and pulled up a chair next to her. "Can you spare a few minutes?"

"I suppose I can," she sighed. "You know I used to keep a diary?"

"Yes I know," Harry winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Not that one!"

Harry winked at her and motioned for the stack that said 'year two' on it. Ginny picked it up and opened the first letter.


	2. Year Two

**Guys it's gonna be so much better after third year, Things start to get more intense and less confusing, so bear with me! We're almost there.**

_Dear Journal,__ Dear Sirius,_

_This summer had been different from all the others. This summer I felt as though I had a bit of power over Dudley, you know? Like I was king of the world, finally back from the crusades to rule my people and take over the evil warlords._

_Or something._

_Anyway, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are way past admitting that I don't exist, in fact they pretty much do anything out of their way to embarrass me and make sure that the rest of the world knows that I exist, and that I'm inferior to them in every single way. I just so glad that Ron took me away from here, especially after that elf stole all my letters. Dobby, I believe. I hope he doesn't cause any more trouble. _

_Speaking of trouble, I really don't want to see the look on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces when they realize their car is gone. Honestly, maybe we should have thought this through a little more. The looks of disappointment and anger are far worse than any trouble I might be in returning to the Dursley's next summer. I am in no way looking forward to that meeting either._

_There's not much to do while flying over Britain in a flying car. Just gaze down at the countryside, but even that gets tiresome. I can't wait to see all my friends again and forget about that elf's creepy warning. As it begins to get dark, I can't hope but wonder when we're going to get there. Ron singing along to the Weird Sisters is really quite strange and rather annoying._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal, __Dear Sirius,_

_I swear I've been hearing things. Dobby must have been right when he told me that weird things were going on at Hogwarts. The strangest occurrence happened only a few hours ago. I was busy at Nearly Headless Nick's death day party (what a mood killer, that one) and started to hear things. So I went to investigate and discovered a petrified Mrs. Norris, a pool of water and spiders running away. Needless to say, I didn't do anything, but next to a Mrs. Norris seemingly made of stone, the scariest part of it all was the message scrawled on the wall. It seemed to have been made out of blood._

_Everyone is really nervous, and especially me since the majority of the school seems to think that I'm the heir to Slytherin, just because I happened to be in the same place as Mrs. Norris was when she was discovered. I don't mean to be arrogant at all, but don't my actions speak for themselves? If I had wanted to get rid of all these half bloods and Muggle Borns then why would I have bothered destroying Voldemort last year?_

_Bugger._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal,__ Dear Sirius,_

_More occurrences like the last have been happening. I learned that I am a Parseltongue, and in result can talk to snakes. This just adds on to the evidence that I am Slytherin's heir come back to destroy wizard life as we know it. The worst was after I was talking to this kid Justin, then this snake came out of Malfoy's bloody wand and now the bloke thinks I'm here to do him in. Well, he was until he turned up petrified next to Nearly Headless Nick. The entire of the Hufflepuff believes that I did it, and will continue to ignore me until whatever is going on is stopped._

_So Ron and I decided to take matters into our own hands and discover if Malfoy was or was not the heir to Slytherin. Hermione made Polyjuice potion for all of us, and it turned out that Malfoy was not the heir, and that Polyjuice potion works terribly wrong on girls drinking cat fur. Hermione was in hospital wing for ages._

_I found this diary, see. Moaning Myrtle was doing what she does best, moaning, and it turns out that someone threw a book at her head. So I took it and I was met by the strangest fellow. Tom Riddle, he was given special honors for getting rid of the monster fifty years ago by getting Hagrid expelled. I got really disturbed by that so went to go and see Hagrid about it, but not before some loon decided to ransack my dorm._

_He got sent to Azkaban, and Dumbledore was forced to leave Hogwarts temporarily. During all this Ron and I were huddled together like a bunch of crazies under the Invisibility Cloak, we were. Hagrid gave us this really obnoxious hint before leaving about how we should 'follow the spiders' so naturally Ron and I took him up on it._

_Worst thing to do, really. We nearly got eaten by giant spiders and all that we found out was that some girl died in a bathroom and that Hagrid was innocent. A fat load it gave us, really. I do hope this ends before more people get hurt._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal,__ Dear Sirius,_

_Thank Merlin it's all over. We learned that the monster was using the plumbing to get around, and that it was a giant snake called a Basilisk. That's why I could hear it all the time. We were all ready to tell someone when we learned that the monster took Ginny into the Chamber. We went to tell Lockheart what we learned but he was all packed up and ready to go. We thought he was a bloody chicken so we took him with us. A very bad idea, actually considering what he almost did to us. After we got into the Chamber, he tried to hex us with Ron's faulty wand but it got him back._

_So we were separated and I was left to fight Tom on my own. What a surprise, he actually turned out to be Voldemort. So he sent the Basilisk on me, and I got the sword of Gryffindor through the Sorting hat that Dumbledore sent me with his phoenix. I ended up stabbing the snake with the sword and the diary with a basilisk fang._

_Thank God Ginny's alright, I don't know what Ron would have done to me otherwise._

_Another strange year gone, and I can only hope next year won't be as life- threatening._

_Harry._

"You saved me," Ginny reminded him over his shoulder and Harry smiled.

"Yeah," he muttered back and flipped to the next year's letters. "Indeed I did."

… **Yeah this was boring. And I will always post a chapter when I have the next one finished. So you won't even see three until I have four done. It get's 'em posted faster, in my opinion. **


	3. Year Three

_Dear Journal, Dear Sirius,_

_I never go anywhere, and I'm reminded in particular during the summer holidays when both Ron and Hermione are off having adventures outside in the real world. As of now I'm just stuck and home and I feel lonelier than ever. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are worse than ever, and I the worst of the worst is the fact that they are inviting "Aunt" Marge here again._

_I hate that woman. Honestly I didn't believe I could detest anyone worst than I do Voldemort, and I still don't, but that woman is getting pretty close, believe me. Sometimes I wish I could let out all my aggression on that woman but I can't. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would never let me back in the house again. Not like that's a bad thing. Well, I suppose it might considering that I could never ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to let me live with them until I pass seventh year._

_If I end up dying this weekend, whomever has the duty of going through my stuff, let Ron know he can have it all. Save the books for Hermione, though. She'll find some use for them._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal, Dear Sirius,_

_That's it, they've done it. They've drove me to leave. It's their fault. If Dumbledore gets cross with me I'll just tell him I did it for my own wellbeing. What happened was that Aunt Marge insulted my family (again) and I had no choice but to turn her into a balloon. If I get expelled from Hogwarts I may have enough money in my Gringotts account to last me a few more years before I can get a job. I'm sure someone'll hire me._

_But anyway now I'm in the Night Bus, going to the Leaky Cauldron. My first thought was of course Ron's house, but what if the Ministry comes after me? I can't put them through that sort of trouble again._

_Bloody hell! They almost ran a lady over with this blasted bus. I swear, the moment I get off this bus I shall either puke, or pray to God. Probably both._

_Oh dear Lord I think we're almost there._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal, Dear Sirius,_

_It seems that I have my work cut out for me this year. Mr. Weasley just told me a few days ago that the "mass murderer" Sirius Black is looking for me. Honestly, it's really nice that they're all worried for me but I couldn't care less. I can take care of myself. And why would he want to harm me anyway? I have no relation to him, only that he's a supporter of Voldemort. As long as he leaves my friends alone I'm sure he won't hurt me._

_Anyway, Ron almost forgot Scabbers again. If he'd left him at home Errol would have eaten him for sure. Ron would have been so heartbroken. We got to the station a bit later than normal and we were rushing, so it's no wonder Ron almost forgot. There was only one compartment left, and according to Hermione, the man currently unconscious next to us is Professor R. J. Lupin._

_Hold on, they're stopping the train._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal, Dear Sirius,_

_That two timing fiend! Sirius, Sirius Black was my parents' best friend. And he betrayed them both. If I ever find him again, I swear I'll kill him. Just like he did to my parents other best friend, Peter. How could he live with himself knowing that he was responsible for the deaths of three of his best friends? I suppose that's what makes him pure evil. He belongs back in Azkaban._

_I hope the Dementors find him. Because if they don't, I certainly will._

_Harry._

_Dear Journal, Dear Sirius,_

_I'm afraid that Buckbeak, the hippogriff, will be sentenced to death. All because that complete arse Draco Malfoy frightened him. That peabrain is responsible for ruining another creature's life. I can only hope that someday he gets what he deserves._

_I have learned that Peter Pettigrew, the man I thought was killed because of Sirius Black is actually alive. A few months back Fred and George gave me a map to see who was wandering about the castle and it turns out that Peter Pettigrew is! Snape caught me but Lupin saved me. He took the map away, seemingly recognizing it. He basically confirmed that yes, Peter is alive since the map said so._

_I can't wait to get to the bottom of this._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Was I wrong about you! I just got your owl from Pigwidgeon, Ron is so happy to have another friend._

_Re- reading my old entries, it has come to my attention that I was rather harsh. So… I apologize. Honest though, the evidence was not working in your favor. I know I can't write often to you, so instead I will pretend that I am writing to you instead of a dumb journal. Because I know I can trust you know, you're the only one who cares._

_I can't believe that Ron's rat turned out to be the one that ruined everyone's life. It's just so… random. But you can count on me that if I ever see him again I will give him a hex he shall never forget._

_Lupin was sent away. I know that Hogwarts parents don't want their children taught by a werewolf, but I hardly see the difference from a man eating creature and Lockheart. In fact, it's really a step up._

_Anyway, Happy Holiday._

_Keep out of the trash bins._

_Harry._

Harry leaned back in his chair and frowned down at the letters bundled up in a neat pile in his palm. Ginny cradled his head and smiled against his ear.

"You were really mad at him at one point, weren't you?"

Harry nodded slowly and solemnly. "I was, and now I regret it. The time I spent hating him I could have been doing fatherly things with him. It really wasn't fair how short our time together was."

Ginny smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."


	4. Year Four

**Hey guys! I've been having LOTS of medical problems going on in my family right now. Don't give up on me just yet.**

**As always, the chapter limit is 1,000 words and I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Dear Sirius,_

_This summer has been the best so far! My birthday was ignored, as usual. But it will all be better if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia let me go to the Quidditch World Cup. Your allowing me to go to Hogsmeade was the best present of all, exempting the FireBolt._

_Bulgaria versus Ireland, can you believe it? Honestly, I hope no one does anything stupid to make Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia cross._

_Even though I can't send this, I'll send another,_

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_It does seem I will be going to the Quidditch World Cup, after some carefully worded persuasion. Right now I am in Ron's room after going through my own fireplace. In all fairness, they did bust through without any inclination as to how they would be arriving. I left Mr. Weasley kneeling over Dudley's body. To be honest I'm not at all that nervous, but Mrs. Weasley is having a cow at Fred and George for bringing some of their joke shop products with them._

_They had every right to. Dudley's a pig._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Forgive me for not writing sooner but so much has happened. First of all, Ireland won after Krum caught the Snitch. Victor Krum, now that's a Quidditch player for you. The after parties were fine and all, but then we heard a commotion._

_It turns out the leftover Death Eaters were wreaking havoc and I'd lost my wand so I couldn't help. Turns out some Death Eater bloke took it and sent out the Dark Mark into the sky. According to Hermione this was a big deal, so I kept quiet. After the dream I'd already told you about this summer, it was strange for such an occurrence to happen._

_Now it turns out that we are having a Triwizard tournament. It'll be interesting to see if our Cedric Diggory gets chosen as the Hogwarts champion._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_I honestly have no idea how this could have possibly happened. I got chosen to be Hogwarts second champion, as it would seem. Ron's seriously pissed at me and I can understand why. Although I didn't want this to happen, I'm getting a lot of attention, unfortunately mainly from the Slytherins. At the moment only the Gryffindors are my only supporters. And Mad- Eye Moody, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor._

_I hate this. To make it worse my scar's been hurting more and more. _

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_With the First Task done, all I have to worry about is the Yule Ball, the Second Task and the Final Task._

_Fantastic._

_I would really love to ask Cho Chang to the dance, but I'm afraid she's already been taken by Cedric. The bloke never really bothered me before but now I just want to knock his large nose in. Is this bad? So instead I'll be going with Pavarti Patil and Ron will be going with Padma, her sister._

_I did great against that dragon, if I do say so myself. So good in fact that Ron and I are friends again. That's the best reward I could have asked for. Even though he was being an insensitive prat, I forgive him because he helped me with the dragon._

_Can't wait for this year to end. Hopefully, I'll survive by then._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Well, after that disaster that was the Yule Ball, I had the Second Task to worry about. The problem was I hardly worried about it until a few days before. The golden egg I had stolen from the dragon turned out to make sense under water, and although I hate to say it but it was because of Cedric I finally got it. I had to rescue something precious to me before an hour was up from some mermaids. Dobby gave me some Gillyweed so I could breathe underwater. Where he got it is beyond me._

_Turns out my person was Ron. I would have won if I had not waited for everyone to get their person. Fleur never turned up so I took her sister with me. Apparently that showed excellent 'moral fiber' or whatever._

_To be totally off the point, Rita Skeeter must die._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_As many have feared for many years, Lord Voldemort is back. And he's after me. Again. Turns out that Mad- Eye wasn't quite Mad- Eye, but a crazy Azkaban escapee. Some people never change. He has Peter Pettigrew back and he helped use Barty Crouch Jr. (aka, NOT Mad- Eye Moody) to transport me there after the Third Task._

_They killed Cedric._

_Anyway, they used my blood to give Voldemort a body back. He called back all of his Death Eater friends so they could watch me battle with him. Apparently, our wand link caused me to bring back some of Voldemort's recent kills, including my own parents._

_The look on Mr. Diggory's face when we returned will haunt me forever._

_I'd said for a while how much I couldn't wait for this year to end, and now that it has I want to just start it all over again to save everyone the pain._

_Thanks for the visit, anyhow._

_Harry._

"That was the hardest year for you?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "At the time it was, but as you know everything got so much worse after that. It got so much worse after Sirius died."

Ginny nodded. "Everything got worse after Sirius died. You were an entirely different person after that."

"If I could take back everyone's suffering and transfer it into my own body, I would. My sorrows the last three years of Hogwarts couldn't compare to the losses of some."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, you were given the hardest job of us all. To actually defeat him. The prophecy said so."

Harry leaned his head against the back of the rocking chair. "The prophecy..."

He let his memories transfer him back to his fifth year.


	5. Year Five

**Please… just hold on a few more days.**

**I own NOTHING.**

_Dear Sirius,_

_Someone sent those Dementors to me this summer, I swear it. I know that you know this, because of your support at Grimmauld Place this summer, but it still hurts that no one in the actual wizarding world apart from my friends realizes what a great threat Voldemort returning is._

_You have no idea how much this summer with you meant to me. It's such a novelty feeling to realize that an adult figure thinks of you as a son. The Weasley's are different, as they have their own family, but you treat me like your only son. It's amazing to think that I have a home to go to now that doesn't treat me awfully._

_Hogwarts has been so different this year. Hardly anyone believes me when I tell them that Voldemort is back and our new Defense professor is such a, well, she's a bitch. I just want to rip her Ministry loving rear from her backside and send it somewhere where she'll never find it again. Another pain is realizing that the government is no longer behind me._

_This year is going to be hard. Very hard._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Hermione has an idea. Not quite sure how I feel about it, but it's pretty smart. I just don't like how she made me in charge of it. She thinks that I should be in charge of a group that'll train teens to defend themselves. It's a nice idea and I'm actually really excited for it, but I'm just not sure I'm quite the teaching type. We'll see._

_She's been giving people loads of detentions and I really don't want to worry you, but you really must see what that beast did to my hand. Those scars will be there forever, I bet._

_Ginny thought of a really cool name. Dumbledore's Army. I like the name a lot and it kind of is what we're fighting for anyway. And I like the people that signed up. For the most part, I mean there's The Weasley's, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Cho…_

_Anyway._

_I miss you._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Luna's dad did the most wonderful thing for me. He offered to put an article about me in his newspaper. This means so much to me; it just proves that there is at least one intelligent being out there in the world even if that intelligent being is off his rocker._

_The best part of it all is that Hermione blackmailed Rita Skeeter. She got that woman good! The worst possible punishment for her, I imagine, is that she actually had to submit a piece to a newspaper that was 'below' her standards! The look on her face was priceless, honestly._

_Later,_

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope you had a Merry Christmas with me. You're the closest thing I have to family and the fact that you welcome me to your home so often just makes me so happy. Before Christmas wasn't too bad, as I got to spend some of it with Cho, but the unexpected arrival of Nagini to Mr. Weasley ruined it a bit._

_Now that I'm back and just finished my first, and so far my absolute worst date with the woman I thought would be my dream, things aren't going as well as I thought. Turns out Cho is completely cut up about Cedric still (blimey, I'd still be) but I don't see why she has to be horridly sad all the bloody time. Nearly drove me bonkers._

_Anyway, I'm done with her and on to some new lessons taught to me by my favorite teacher, Proffessor Snape. In addition to all the lovely things that has happened to me so far this year, I don't think anything could possibly get worse._

_Dear Merlin, please don't take that to heart, I really didn't mean it._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_I miss you. I miss you so much. You were like my dad, since I knew he was your best friend it was like having him here with me. Nothing matters anymore. Not OWLS, not the future, not the stupid prophecy that you were killed for because I was stupid enough to pick it up, not Voldemort and certainly not that whiny bitch Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Well, maybe Bellatrix matters a little. But only because I wish to rip her head off with a rusty spoon. She doesn't deserve the quick refuge of the The Unforgivable Curses. What she did to Neville, to you, and yes, even to me is unforgettable and I hope that someone does her in._

_I will miss writing to you. Telling you of my classes, my adventures. We barely got any time together as it was. It's really not fair._

_I just want to release all of my anger out on someone. The complete toad Umbridge is gone, thank God, and I can't even let it out on Snape because I'd bet he helped us. That hairy wart._

_It's all my fault. If I had just decided to keep my head on and use logic we wouldn't be in this mess. And to make it all worse I brought my friends in too._

_I just hope that Fudge gets sacked and that someone who can actually solve our problems is put into office because I won't be able to handle another Ministry screw up._

_Now I think I'll just go to bed and worry about the world._

_Harry._

"You know Harry," Ginny began. "we went with you because we care about you and wanted to make sure that the people you care about are safe. I loved Sirius too, and I knew especially how much he meant to you. If I'd known the outcome I would have gone again and again."

Harry smiled up at his wife. "I understand that now. I was too preoccupied in myself to realize that people cared about me, not that I was the chosen one."

"Speaking of the Chosen One, let's get on with your sixth year."


	6. Year Six

**Honestly guys, I'm sorta getting tired of this series so I'm gonna hang up the towel for a while after this one's done. There's some other stuff I'd really like to work on/ finish and I can't if I have this series hanging over me all the time. The Letters to Mother was obviously my favorite (and yours too) so I think I'm going to leave it here before I make it worse.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

_Dear Sirius,_

_I miss you. I don't know how else I could possibly say it. I miss you every minute of every day. It's just becoming more and more difficult to stay sane day after day. I just miss the purity of my childhood, back when I was nothing more than a weak boy that got picked on by his cousin. I can't believe I actually want that back._

_This year will be harder than ever without you by my side. Hermione and Ron are just… different. Dumbledore's okay but he's very hard to get a hold of, you know. It was nice just to have an adult to talk to. Now I can't even have that._

_Speaking of adults, it seems that we're to have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, or I assume so. I went with Dumbledore to pick up a bloke named Slughorn, and he said yes so… I guess Hogwarts will have gained a new professor._

_I'm at the Weasley's now, just waiting out the summer before school begins. Everything has stayed the same in the Weasley department, thankfully, except for Ginny. She's dating Dean Thomas though, so I really should stop thinking about her. You know, that and she's my best friend's little sister._

_Details._

_I really need to keep a closer look on Draco this year, I think he's become a Death Eater. As always, I'm the only one that thinks so, but to be fair I've been wrong about these things before._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Draco is, truly, a ferret. He is a slimy, no good ferret. Turns out that he knew it was me listening to him on the Hogwarts Express and he cursed me. I almost didn't get to school. And to make my already miserable life worse, it turns out that Snape is the new Defense teacher, not Slughorn._

_So now Defense is my least favorite class, and my new favorite is actually Potions. Slughorn adores me, mainly for the reason that I'm famous… (though that's okay because Dumbledore wants me to get close to him for some reason), and for the help of some Half Blood Prince. That's the old owner of my potions book, and he's really helping me this year. Hermione's pissed, of course, because I'm now head of the class._

_Oh well._

_At least I have Quidditch to keep my mind off Malfoy and whatever the hell he's up to. The only problem with Quidditch is that Ginny's a chaser now so I have to see her every day, and after a recent win, Ron's started dating Lavender. I can't get away from them, and Hermione's being very grumpy and I can't get catch a break._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Dumbledore's been calling me to his office every so often to teach me about Voldemort. So far we've gone through a few memories, and even though Voldemort seems more of a person now, I still can't wait until this is all over. I hope Dumbledore will be here to teach me for a long time, I really don't want to have to do this all on my own._

_Anyway, we've learned that Voldemort has made Horcruxes, which are pieces of his soul hidden in various object, out of old Hogwarts artifacts. This has sort of made me mad because he's taken all of these things for himself when they've been around for hundreds of years. We think he's made seven in total. _

_I really hope that we can get to the bottom of all the strange things that have been going on at Hogwarts soon, because I'm afraid more people will get hurt. Already Katie Bell has been mysteriously cursed. I think it's Malfoy, personally, but that might be my insane hatred starting up again._

_I'm getting really embarrassed thinking of this, but I can't breathe when I'm around Ginny. I know it's really sudden, and I'm not quite sure when it started, but I'm really starting to have feelings for her. It's never been like this for Cho… I got over her pretty instantly after the Disaster Date, but I have a feeling that it will take a lot more to get over Ginny._

_Could this be it?_

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_These past few weeks have been the most exciting I've ever had in a long time. Ginny and I are now together, and I'm at my most relaxed. Despite the fact that Dumbledore seems to enjoy long vacations away frequently, and I still have Voldemort's shadow hanging over me every single day, I'm at my happiest._

_We do almost everything together, and even though Ginny has to start studying for her O.W.L.s we try to squeeze in as much time as we can._

_I hope this never ends._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm writing this after Dumbledore's funeral. The happiness that I had before seemed to be pushing it, because now everything's gone to hell._

_Dumbledore's 'vacations' were actually Horcrux searches, and he found a place where Voldemort hid a piece of his soul. We went there and I almost drowned at the hands of Inferi, but we were able to make it out almost unscathed. It didn't last long though, for when we got back to Hogwarts Malfoy had us cornered. Snape and other Death Eaters arrived, and eventually it was Snape that killed Dumbledore. The battle proceeding is to be the first of many, as far as I can tell, because with Dumbledore gone, what's to stop Voldemort from taking over Hogwarts?_

_Slytherin's locket, the artifact Dumbledore died for, was worthless. To add more icing to the cake, I had to break up with Ginny. Even though I did it to keep her safe, my only bright light has gone out._

_It seems more and more like the end._

_Harry._

"Your bright light, huh?" Ginny teased gently, for Harry was tense at the memories of Dumbledore.

"Yeah, my bright light."


	7. Year Seven

**This is it guys!**

**I do not own anything. That is all.**

_Dear Sirius,_

_Mad Eye's dead. It seems like everyone dies for me. They shouldn't though, because I'm tired. Tired of feeling guilty, tired of seeing sad faces, tired of everything. Sometimes I can't wait until this is all over. Besides, what is 'this'? Killing Voldemort? Finding the Horcruxes? I don't know… maybe 'over' for me really means 'over'. I just need a vacation, though I suppose the time I spent at the Burrow counts for a vacation as much as anything._

_Bill and Fleur's wedding was gorgeous. So was Ginny. You would have entertained. It was rather uncomfortable for me, since I was acting as someone entirely different, but it wasn't too bad. Things started getting bad when we learned that the Minister of Magic died. Now we're really alone._

_We're living in your house now, just hanging around until we get an inkling as to what the bloody hell is going on. We as in Ron and Hermione. I don't think I would trust anyone else._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Remus was thinking of running out on his child. That is one thing that I cannot forgive, no matter if he apologizes. What hurts the most is how he saw what happened to me and he still wants to run, still wants to hide like he has for so long. He's got something special, a hell of a lot more than what I've got, and he just wants to throw it away! So much for a best friend of my dad's, eh?_

_Kreacher turned out to be a right help. He's been trying to get back a locket of your brothers that we've figured out is a Horcrux. He'll be back any day now, and all we have to do is wait._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_We're on the run now, as I always suspected we would be. Moving around, not having a clue as to what we're doing. We've got the locket, but haven't the slightest idea of how we're going to destroy it. We went through hell to get it, too. Had to snatch it right off Umbridge's cubby neck in the Ministry of Magic. Looking back, that was some crazy idea. We lost your house, but we've got a Horcrux that we don't know how to destroy. Lovely._

_Ron's being a toadstool, and I miss Ginny._

_More than a lot._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Ron's gone. It's been leading up to this for a while, since he's been so irritable. I just hoped that he wouldn't leave, especially on such a sour note. Hermione's been torn apart and will hardly say a word. She's a strong one, but Ron hit her hard._

_We went to Godric's Hallow, but barely learned anything and almost got killed by Voldemort's snake. Now my wand's broken._

_He's got to come back, but every day without him it seems more and more unlikely._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_It took the bonehead long enough, but he's finally come back. I found a doe and followed it, it was some kind of Patronus, and found the Sword of Gryffindor in a frozen lake. Like an idiot, I forgot to take off the Horcrux before diving in and it tried to kill me. Ron ended up killing it, after fishing me out, but the scar around my neck is going to be there for a while._

_Riddle really gnawed at Ron, it showed Hermione and me kissing. I think of Hermione as a sister, but it really cut Ron up. Hermione didn't seem too happy to see him, though I knew she was. We voted to go see Luna's dad, we'll go and see how that one turns out._

_Anything we do now ends up badly for us._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_Mr. Lovegood helped us, but he also tried to turn us in to the Death Eaters. Apparently they took Luna and he was trying to get her back. Can't blame him, but it was still a stupid thing to do. There's this myth about three brothers, and they've got the Deathly Hallows. There's a wand, a cloak and a rock that brings people back from the dead. There's a symbol that Dumbledore gave to Hermione that represents these, a triangle with a circle and a line through the middle._

_We've got one down, but aren't any closer._

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius,_

_So much has happened. We got captured, finally I suppose, it was bound to happen sooner or later, by Snatchers and were taken to Malfoy Manner. When we got there we ran into Ollivander, Luna, Dean, and Griphook the goblin. Dobby got us out of there, but he died in the process. It was ironic that I never wanted him to save my life again, but he did. And I'm grateful, but he's just another death that should never have happened._

_We needed Griphook's help to get into the Lestrange vault and get Helga Hufflepuff's old cup, which we learned is a Horcrux too. We did that, and now we've got a cup with us that we don't know how to get rid of._

_I suppose it was clever of us to escape on a dragon, that'll get into the history books for sure._

_Harry._

_Sirius,_

_I never thought it would come to this. So many people have died, including me. But you know that because you helped me. I can't believe I've already run into the Ravenclaw Horcrux but it never occurred to me… oh well._

_And Snape was trying to protect me all this time, for my mother. Imagine that, he loved my mother. As I love Ginny. She looked so pretty tonight, but I had a job to do. I had to die, because Voldemort had a piece of himself in me. I met Voldemort after he killed the part of himself in me, and he gave me a choice. I could 'go on' or 'go back'. Though I wanted to be peaceful forever, I moved on and managed to kill Voldemort._

_I'll miss Fred, Remus, Tonks, and even Colin. Everyone was so brave, and I'm so happy it's over._

_I promise to do right by Ginny. We're going to make this work, if she still wants me._

_Yesterday was a day you would have liked to see._

_I miss you._

_Harry._

"So that's it, then? You never wrote to him again?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, never. A giant load lifted off my shoulders that day, but I had other things to keep me busy." He smiled up at her, in a melancholy type of way, then sighed. "It might've been nice to go through Hogwarts without Voldemort, like our kids are. Sometimes I wish I could go through it again, appreciate it more."

Ginny smiled gently. "You can go back, you know."

Harry thought for a while. "I'm pretty settled as an Auror right now, but maybe… I did like Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Give it some time, you'll make the right choice." Ginny rested her head on her husband. "So you thought I looked beautiful with all of the blood and grime on my face?"

"You always look beautiful," Harry whispered, touching a flaming red strand of hair.

"You were so brave, oh darling I'm so proud of you."

"We went through a lot and suffered," Harry admitted solemnly. He thought about his years during Hogwarts, and how happy he is now. He thought of his family, his wife, his friends. He stood and pulled Ginny to him gently. "But now all is well."


End file.
